sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ψυχολογία
Ψυχολογία Psycology thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Ψυχολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ψυχολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Νούς Φιλοσοφία Παραψυχολογία Νευροφυσιολογία Θρησκεία Ψυχολογία Μεταφυσική Εσωτερισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ψυχολογία Ενσυναίσθηση ]] thumb|300px| [[συναίσθημα Απελπισία Απόγνωση ]] - Μία Κοινωνική Επιστήμη. - Η μελέτη της συμπεριφοράς, του νου και της σκέψης. Ετυμολογία Με τον όρο Ψυχολογία (ετυμολογείται από την αρχαία ελληνική: Ψυχή + λόγος). Εισαγωγή Κυρίως είναι ανθρώπινη επιστήμη, αν και αρκετές περιπτώσεις η βιολογική ψυχολογία ερευνά τη συμπεριφορά των ζώων, κυρίως των ανώτερων θηλαστικών, είτε για να κατανοήσει τη συμπεριφορά των ζώων είτε για να αποκτήσει -μέσω της σύγκρισης- μια βαθύτερη γνώση της ανθρώπινης ψυχολογίας. Η ψυχολογία στη σύγχρονη εποχή αναφέρεται ως επιστήμη κυρίως της συμπεριφοράς και των νοητικών διεργασιών, αγνοώντας την ψυχολογία του βάθους. Ταξινομία * Αναπτυξιακή Ψυχολογία. * Εξελικτική Ψυχολογία. * Διαφορική Ψυχολογία. * Κοινωνική Ψυχολογία. * Γενική Ψυχολογία * Παραψυχολογία * Συγκρητική Ψυχολογία * Ψυχομετρία * Μαθηματική Ψυχολογία * Ποσοτική Ψυχολογία (Quantitative) * Γνωσιολογική Ψυχολογία (Cognitive) * Παιδοψυχολογία * Εφηβοψυχολογία * Γεροντοψυχολογία * Εφηρμοσμένη Ψυχολογία ** Κλινική Ψυχολογία ** Συμβουλευτική Ψυχολογία ** Σχολική Ψυχολογία ** Υγιεινή Ψυχολογία ** Οικονομική Ψυχολογία ** Οργανωτική Ψυχολογία ** Κυκλοφοριακή Ψυχολογία Ταξινομία * Ιστορία, κλάδοι και μεθοδολογία της Ψυχολογίας. *Δεοντολογία έρευνας. *Αρχαίοι και σύγχρονοι μονισμοί, δυϊσμοί και πολυαρχίες. *Περί (αρχαίου) Εγκεφάλου και Νου: **Μελάμπους, **Προσωκρατικοί, **Αλκμαίων, **Ιπποκρατικοί, **Πλάτων, **Αριστοτέλης, **Στωικοί, **Εμφυτοκρατία (Descartes) **Εμπειρισμός (Locke), **Αυτο-παρατήρηση (Wundt), **Στρουκτουραλισμός (Titchener), **Λειτουργισμός (James). *Ψυχο-βιολογία της συμπεριφοράς. **Νευρώνες, **δυναμικά ενέργειας, **συνάψεις, **νευροδιαβιβαστές. **Οργάνωση του ΝΣ. **Ενδοκρινείς αδένες. **Γενετικές επιδράσεις στη συμπεριφορά. * Θεωρίες της Προσωπικότητας: **Ψυχαναλυτική, **συμπεριφοριστική, **γνωστική και **ανθρωπιστική * Αισθήσεις. **Ευαισθησία, **αισθητηριακή κωδικοποίηση. **Όραση, **ακοή, **όσφρηση, **γεύση, **αφή, **θερμοκρασία, **πόνος. * Αντίληψη. **Οπτικός φλοιός, **εντοπισμός, **αναγνώριση. **Προσοχή. **Αντιληπτική σταθερότητα. **Ανάπτυξη της αντίληψης. * Συνείδηση. **προσυνειδητές αναμνήσεις, **ασυνείδητο, **αυτοματισμός, **αποσύνδεση. **Ύπνος και όνειρα * Μάθηση, Μνήμη. **Κλασσική, εξαρτημένη και περίπλοκη Μάθηση. **Νευρολογικές βάσεις της Μάθησης. **Μνήμη και στάδια Μνήμης. **Μνήμη εργασίας, μακρόχρονη και άδηλη Μνήμη. **Βελτίωση της μνήμης. **Εποικοδομητική Μνήμη. * Σκέψη και Γλώσσα. **Γλώσσα και επικοινωνία. **Εντοπισμός στον εγκέφαλο. **Η ανάπτυξη του λόγου. ** Συλλογισμοί. **Φανταστική σκέψη. * Κίνητρα και Συγκινήσεις. **Ανταμοιβή και Κίνητρα. **Ομοιόσταση και ενορμήσεις. **Πείνα. **Φύλο και σεξουαλικότητα. **Εγχάραξη. **Συγκίνηση **Διέγερση. **Νόηση και Συγκίνηση. **Έκφραση και Συγκίνηση. **Γενικές αντιδράσεις στις συγκινησιακές καταστάσεις. **Επιθετικότητα. * Αναπτυξιακή Ψυχολογία. ** Μικρο-ανάλυση της συμπεριφοράς. **H ανάπτυξη σύμφωνα με τους Freud, Piaget, Vygotsky, Bruner, Neisser, Stern, Trevarthen. **καθρεπτικά κύτταρα * Κλινική Ψυχολογία. **Στρες, **ψυχοπαθολογία ** Ορισμός ομαλού και ψυχοπαθολογικού. **Αγχώδεις διαταραχές. **Διαταραχές της διάθεσης. ** Διαταραχή αποσύνδεσης της ταυτότητας. **Διαταραχές της προσωπικότητας. **Βιολογικές αλληλεπιδράσεις και ψυχικές διαταραχές. *Κοινωνική Ψυχολογία. **Κοινωνική νόηση και συναίσθημα. **Στάσεις. **Διαπροσωπική έλξη. **Η παρουσία των άλλων. **Συμμόρφωση και αντίσταση. **Εσωτερίκευση. **Συλλογική λήψη αποφάσεων. Ψυχολόγοι *Λεβ Βιγκότσκι *Καρλ Γκούσταβ Γιουνγκ *Σίγκμουντ Φρόυντ Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ψυχιατρική *συμπεριφορά Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ψυχολογία.gr * Psychology of the Private Individual Critique of Bourgeois Consciousness * [http://zerzan.dzabalesku.net/sadrzaj/textz/html/Z_mass-psychology-of-misery.html The Mass Psychology of Misery] by John Zerzan; a criticism of the practice or implication of psychology Ψυχολογικές Εταιρείες * American Psychological Association * American Psychological Society * British Psychological Society * Buenos Aires Psychoanalytic Association * Canadian Psychological Association Ερευνητική Ιστογραφία * AmoebaWeb Psychology Resources * A Century of Psychology (APA) * Classics in the History of Psychology * Dictionary of Psychology * Encyclopedia of Psychology * Psychology Articles * Psychological Profiling * Pictures of famous psychologists * Psychology Conferences * Psychology Congresses * ScienceDaily Mind and Brain news *Portalpsicologia.org * a cup of neuropsychology? selective resources about brain-behavior relations from anthony h. risser, ph.d. * brainblog: news about our knowledge of the brain and behavior. * PsychCentral * Plebius Psychology News * Psychoworld.sk - human psychology news Category:Επιστήμες * Category:Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες